He Misses Him
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Future Nash R&R Bubba!


He Misses Him  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
  
  
Nash Bridges was just returning from coaching his little league team when his sister surprised him at home.  
  
" Hey Sis, What are you doing here?" The two hugged.  
  
" Hey bro, just stopped by to see Dad, looks like he's doing alright."  
  
" Yeah, he's doing okay. The nurse has been helping out a lot since Heather went to Michigan to see her folks." Just then the nurse approached the two.  
  
" Hi, Nash, Just put your dad down for a nap, he's already had his shower and ate his dinner, so he should be out for a few more hours, so I'm sure you two could watch some TV before he goes to bed tonight?"  
  
" Thanks Katie, No Problem." Nash replied.  
  
" Well I'm gonna get going, do you need anything else?"  
  
" No, go ahead, see ya tomorrow at 9 right?"  
  
" Bright and early!"  
  
" Great, see ya tomorrow sweetheart."  
  
Nash saw her out down the elevator, and went back to meet his sister.  
  
" So'd you get to see dad before he fell asleep?" Nash asked.  
  
" Yeah for a little while, he didn't say much."  
  
" Yeah well, he has his days." Nash said putting his bags into the closet. " Did you want to stay and eat dinner?"  
  
" I wish, but Bryant and Jamie need their bed time stories, you'll remember that soon enough right?"  
  
" Yup! About six months till she's due." Nash smiled.  
  
" Can't wait till the baby shower."  
  
" I bet." Nash laughed.  
  
" You know us women." Stacy laughed and gave her brother a kiss. " I'll see ya in a couple days for Easter right?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
" Alright Bro, see ya later."  
  
" See ya Stac."  
  
Nash went to the kitchen and started to make his dinner. He contemplated picking up food with Joe but he didn't want to get home too late. He had more free time now that he was 'semi – retired.' Him and Joe consult with the SIU on large cases periodically but the day to day dramas was out of their life. They both coach a little league team together, which Joe believes is the best in San Francisco. Life was a lot less stressful as far as work was concerned, but life at home with his father was getting worse. Nick had fallen ill due to his Alzheimers. It takes a lot out of Nash and Heather. Heather is great about it and helps out as much as she can. But with her expecting she needs more rest. Nash and Stacy had thought about putting him in a nursing home but Nash quickly through that out the window. If this was the last time he would have with his father he didn't want to forget about him but putting him in some home. Cassidy will be home soon from Paris for Easter so his biggest worry was that Nick would remember her. He has his good days and his bad. The days he doesn't remember him are the worst. It really hits home.  
  
He finished fixing dinner and placed it in front of the TV. He had started to watch a lot more TV lately, especially with Nick. They would randomly joke what a great TV show their lives would be. After he washed his dishes he stood in Nicks door way and watched him sleep. Every ones life was changing while his was ending. He prayed he would live long enough to see his new grand child. He knew he could lose him any day, which was one of the main reasons he decided to retire from the force. He dreads his phone ringing and hearing that his father was gone. But our fears go along with every day life and Nash was going on. He had started a new family with Heather. It had become a part of his life.  
  
All these changes and free time had given him a lot more time to think about life. About what he had done and what he would have done different. After watching his father he decided to give Heather a call. She had gone back home for a week to visit her family, Nash would have gone with her but needed to stay with Nick.  
  
" Hey stranger." Nash started with a smile.  
  
" Hey bubba." Heather replied.  
  
" Since when do you say bubba?'  
  
" Since about 4 days after spending time with you." She laughed.  
  
" Just try to keep it in the family sister, I have a patent on it." He laughed.  
  
" No problem, so how are things in San Fran?"  
  
" Pretty Good, we won another game tonight, we start the playoffs next week, Joe is already starting the pool."  
  
" That's great Nash, how's Nick?"  
  
" Same as he was when you left, every one will be over for Easter, I wish you could be here. I miss you."  
  
" I miss you too sweetie, just five more days right?"  
  
" I'm counting down." Nash replied.  
  
" So am I, it's a heck of a lot colder over here, but I've missed every one, its nice to see em again."  
  
" I'm glad you get to see them, well tell them I said Hi okay? I think I hear Nick getting up."  
  
" Okay bubba, call me tomorrow okay?  
  
" No problem sister, sing the baby to sleep for me."  
  
" I will, I love you."  
  
" Love you too, buh bye."  
  
" Bye bubba." She laughed.  
  
He loved to hear her laugh. He went into to Nicks room to see he had gotten up and was trying to get out of his bed.  
  
" Nick wait, I'll help you."  
  
" Get the hell away from me damnit, I can do it."  
  
" Relax dad, let me help you."  
  
" I'm not your dad, not get out of here."  
  
Nash frowned. " Nick, please let me help you."  
  
" What's taking you so long, go get my chair Nash."  
  
" Okay dad. Here you go." Nash pulled it over.  
  
He helped his dad onto it and rolled him over to the TV.  
  
" What do you want to watch tonight Nick?"  
  
" Doesn't matter son, whatever you want."  
  
" Well I got some tapes of Miami Vice, how's that?"  
  
" That' a great oldie, let's watch the one when that girl gets abducted by aliens."  
  
" Okay Nick, let me get it set up."  
  
" I wish they came out with these on DVD, VHS is so out of date."  
  
" So is the show Nick." Nash laughed.  
  
" Damn Good Show." Nick replied.  
  
" Yeah it is." Nash searched through his tapes and fast-forwarded to that episode. He went and got some popcorn and the two sat and watched. Near the end Nash noticed Nick was falling asleep. He rolled him back into his room and laid him on his bed.  
  
" We done with that book yet son?" Nick asked.  
  
" Not yet dad, almost though, you want to finish it tonight?"  
  
" Yeah, thanks son."  
  
" You're welcome Dad." Nash smiled and picked up the book and began to read. Nick had started to dose off just as he finished. Nash kissed Nick on the forehead and went to take a shower and put his Pajamas on. Later he poured himself some wine and went and sat out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, no body knows The clock hit 12:00 Am and Nash smiled.  
  
" Already a great start to another beautiful day."  
  
He shaves his face  
  
He combs his hair  
  
He helps him find his rocking chair  
  
He cooks his meals he wipes his mouth and the window that he's looking out  
  
He reads him books, He speaks his name  
  
Oh everyday is much the same  
  
He sighs that sigh from deep within, the one that says 'He misses him'  
  
He misses his gentle touch and the way he used to make him laugh  
  
He misses the man he was in all of those old photographs  
  
So strong so kind so sweet so smart  
  
The man who stole his mother's heart, he misses him  
  
His children come on Saturday  
  
There at his feet his grandkids play  
  
It's sad they don't know him at all  
  
He's just the one they call grandpa.  
  
They take out his trash they mow his lawn  
  
1 Things he can't do since he's been gone  
  
He's grateful that they're pitching and like everyone… he misses him  
  
He misses his gentle touch and the way he used to make him laugh  
  
He misses the man he was in all of those old photographs  
  
So strong so kind so sweet so smart,  
  
The man who stole his mother's heart, he misses him.  
  
And yes they're still together after all these years  
  
But sometimes you can almost feel the sadness in his tears  
  
He misses his gentle touch and the way he used to make him laugh  
  
He misses the man he was in all of those old photographs  
  
So strong so kind so sweet so smart,  
  
The man who stole his mother's heart, he misses him. 


End file.
